1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game by displaying a player character operated by a player on a game screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various video games called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and various video games called a fighting action game mainly enjoying a battle against an enemy character have been provided.
In a battle scene of these video games, a battle is carried out between player characters operated by the respective players, or a battle is carried out between a player character and an enemy character controlled in accordance with a control program provided in advance. An enemy character, which becomes a fighting opponent controlled by a control program, is generally managed while its parameters are fixed.
In order to increase variations on staging of an enemy character in a battle scene, an apparatus that uses parameters of enemy characters to output (or give forth) sound effects for various characters with a few kind of audio data and a real audio according to appearance has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-200255, for example).
However, in the conventional game system described above, data on enemy characters are managed while the parameters are fixed. Thus, there has been a problem that the amount of data for managing the enemy characters becomes enormous in the case where a variety of enemy characters each having different parameters is caused to appear on a battle.